Little Do They Know
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Sequel to "Finally Admitting the Truth". Both squads are hoping their bosses start dating but Olivia and Hank have been secretly seeing each other since the kiss they shared at Molly's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter mentions parts from the January 4** **th** **episode of SVU. I don't own any of the characters.**

Olivia was sitting at her desk reading a case file before calling it a day when Hank showed up at the Precinct.

"Hey."

"Hank, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. Did you ever tell Erin about us?"

"Nope. It's no one's business but ours. Olinsky and Platt know but they won't say anything."

"The three that work here are starting to become suspicious."

"That's why I waited until I knew you were alone. Did you ever tell Tucker that you cheated on him?"

"Nope. I didn't feel guilty about it and I'm certainly not sorry it happened."

"I'm not either."

"It actually made my decision to end things with him a lot easier. Noah keeps asking when we're going to Chicago for our vacation."

"So far, I've been the only one doing the traveling but I don't mind."

"I know. I'm really sorry about that. I know I could bring Noah but then I'd have to let them know I was leaving. It's a little easier for you to get away. I was planning to wait until it was a little warmer before I brought Noah to Chicago."

"As much as I want this to work, I hate the distance."

"I know. Me too."

Olivia got up and was standing next to Hank. They started inching closer, so they could kiss but then Fin came back.

"Damn it!"

Fin saw Hank and poked his head into Olivia's office.

"Hey, Voight."

"Hey, Fin."

"Do we have another case or somethin'?"

"What?"

"Do we have another case? Why is Voight here?"

"Uh, he has a case similar to something we worked on and he needed some info on it. Instead of waiting for next week for me to send the file, he came to look at it in person."

"Uh huh! What case?"

"I already have it here some place."

"Lying doesn't work well for you, Liv. What's goin' on?"

"Fine. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise. Don't forget, it's me you're talkin' to and not Carisi."

"Yeah. Rollins and Carisi do not need to know about this and neither does Hank's squad. Hank and I have been seeing each other since after I broke up with Tucker. Well, sort of before."

"What do you mean by sort of before?"

"The last time I was in Chicago when you got a call or text from Carisi about Hank and me kissing, Hank came to my hotel room after he left Molly's and didn't leave until shortly before Carisi and I left for the airport the next morning. I didn't feel guilty about it. I was planning to kick Tucker to the curb anyway but this gave me more of an incentive to do it. Hank makes me so happy."

"I'm glad. You have seemed a lot happier lately but I thought that was just because you got rid of Tucker. You haven't gone to Chicago since though, have you?"

"No. It's easier for him to disappear for a few days than it is for me."

"How does Noah feel about this?"

"They get along really well. He seems to be very comfortable with Hank. The last time Hank was here and we got a call, I left them together. Noah had his bath and was sound asleep by the time I got back. All the times I left him with Ed, he wouldn't go to sleep until I got home."

"That just shows you how inexperienced he really is with kids."

"You would think that after us being together for a year, he'd know how to deal with Noah. When Ed told me he wanted to retire, he asked me if I was ready to join him. We had that case with Quinn and Sergeant Cole, I had thought about it but after I killed Sergeant Cole when he was holding a gun to Carisi's head, Carisi said he hoped I wasn't planning to retire. I told him I wanted the opposite. If Hank were to tell me he wanted to retire and wanted me to do it with him, I may consider it now."

"I'm not ready to retire yet though."

"Neither am I but I'd do it for you. I feel my life is actually going somewhere with you."

"Erin is still pushing for us to be together."

"When I bring Noah to Chicago, we can finally come clean with everyone about us."

"That soon?"

"You don't know when I'm bringing him out there. When do you want to tell them?"

"Maybe after we're married, whenever that might be."

"So, in other words, you don't want anyone to find out?"

"It's not their business."

"You want to marry me?"

"Eventually, yes."

"Then we can't keep sneaking around like we have been. I want people to know that I'm with the most wonderful man in the world."

Olivia started kissing Hank but little did they know was that Rollins and Carisi had come in with Erin and the kids.

"You two are so busted!"

"For crying out loud, Erin!"

"So, this is where you go when you disappear for a few days. Don't I have a right to know where my father is at all times?"

"No."

"Someone should know."

"Someone does know. Olinsky knows where I am and so does Platt."

"Why do they know and not your own flesh and blood?"

"Because they actually know how to keep a secret."

"I can keep a secret."

"Really?"

"Hank, don't be mad at Erin. Honestly, I don't care who knows about us. I just want us to be together."

"I do too but it's no one's business but ours."

"I agree but we're really not sneaking around anymore."

"I honestly had no idea that you'd be here. We've been trying to get you two together. How long have you been sneaking around?"

"Since I went to her hotel room that night after I left Molly's."

"Then what happened?"

"What the hell do you think happened? I left shortly before she and Carisi left for the airport the next morning."

Amanda looked at Carisi.

"What?"

"Did you know about this?"

"When I got off the elevator on Liv's floor, I saw a guy that looked like Voight getting on the other elevator but I couldn't say for sure if it was him."

"You call yourself a cop? You texted us and told us they had kissed at Molly's but you couldn't tell us you saw Voight at the hotel?"

Rollins!"

"What?"

"It wasn't my place to say anything. That was between her and Voight. Although I think we can all agree that we're happy she's no longer with Tucker."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I know it's not our business."

"It's ok."

"Liv, I'm sorry too."

"It's ok, Rollins. I've been questioning myself in a lot of things lately. My relationship with Tucker was one of them. He wanted me to retire with him and I considered it at first but after that case that we had with Quinn and Sergeant Cole when he was holding a gun to Carisi's head, I knew I wasn't done. I still blame myself for what happened to Dodds. I wasn't about to lose someone else I care about and have to deal with all that again."

"I will always be grateful to you for what you did. You know that."

"I know. Thank you for keeping my secret from the last Chicago trip."

"You're welcome."

"As for you, Sergeant Voight, I want people to know we're a couple. I want us to be able to be out in public together and hold hands or if I want to kiss you, I can kiss you."

"Then maybe you can come to Chicago instead of me coming here all the time."

"So, then we won't have to wait until we get married to tell everyone?"

"Now that Erin knows, everyone in Chicago will know."

"Have I gotten my phone out and texted anyone yet? No."

I can guarantee that as soon as you walk out that door, you'll be on the phone with Halstead."

Erin stuck her tongue out at Hank.

"That's mature."

"I can call my boyfriend if I want to."

"Just remember, if he ever plans on proposing, he needs to ask me first. Then I can say no."

"Hey! I forgot to ask this but did a DNA test confirm this?"

"Yeah."

"Bunny tried denying it when I told her I knew the truth."

"I know. She called me and asked me how long I've known. I told her it didn't matter. She did offer condolences for Justin, which surprised me."

"She does have a heart in there somewhere."

"I know you're planning to come to Chicago with Noah but I was wondering if you wanted to go to Scottsdale with me. I want to introduce you to my grandson and daughter-in-law."

"How long are you planning to be there?"

"Friday to Monday, so next weekend actually. Erin and I are going and I want you and Noah to come with us."

"That works. I will plan to go to Chicago for the rest of the week."

"Fine with me. I will plan on taking off from next Friday through the following weekend. I will arrange your flight from here to out there, then back to Chicago from there and also from Chicago back here."

"That's fine but I'm paying for my accommodations in Chicago."

"No, you're not."

"Why not?"

"You're staying with me. That's why."

"Oh, I am?"

"Yep. I stay with you when I'm here, don't I?"

"Yes. So, you really want to introduce me to your grandson?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Liv, does Voight know about Lewis?"

"Oh yeah. I told him about that a while ago. He's seen all the scars, obviously."

"Scars don't bother me. They never have. I've gotten enough of them of my own over the years."

"Cassidy saw all your scars after Lewis, right?"

"Yeah. I actually had a pregnancy scare with him. I'm not sure how well that would have worked out. That was right around the time we found a certain baby boy, my favorite little guy."

"Me."

"Yes, you."

"Obviously Tucker knew already."

"Yeah."

"That's a scary image."

"What?"

"You and Tucker in the bedroom. Haden and Langan were both good lookin'."

"Oh yeah. I was with David for a while but Trevor and I never dated at all. Tucker wasn't anything to brag about in the bedroom. Right now, I'm happier than I have ever been in my entire life."

"Are you and Tucker still on speaking terms?"

"Pretty much. He didn't seem to be too upset when I ended things but he said we could still be friends."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it is. I'm ready to call it a day, so I can be with my boys."

Hank got Olivia her coat and then they all left. Olivia and Hank dropped Noah and Erin off at the apartment and then the two of them went out for dinner. They told Erin they would bring something back for her. Erin spent a little time bonding with Noah before putting him to bed. Erin found something to watch on TV until Hank and Olivia returned from dinner. They called it a night and then went into the bedroom to make love before going to sleep. Erin stayed on the sofa. Before Hank and Erin returned to Chicago, Hank told Olivia he loved her and she told him she loved him as well.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

The night before their trip to Arizona, Olivia was packing stuff in their suitcases. She knew they needed clothes for warmer weather and clothes for the colder weather once they got to Chicago and eventually back home. She really didn't know what arrangements Hank had made for a hotel, so she decided to find out. When she called him, his phone went straight to voice mail.

"Hey, Babe, it's me. I'm packing for this trip and wanted to know where we're staying. Noah of course wants to go swimming. Call me back. Love you. Bye."

She hung up the phone and continued packing. Noah came into her bedroom with all of his stuffed animals and piled them in the suitcase on Olivia's bed.

"All done."

"Sweetie, you can only take one of your stuffed animals, ok?"

"Ok."

Noah took his stuffed animals back to his room and then Olivia came in. She sat down on the bed.

"Mommy."

"What?"

"Can Hank be my daddy?"

"You want him to be your daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe someday he will."

"Is Hank a daddy?"

"He is. He had a son, Justin, but he died. Erin is his daughter, so if Hank does become your daddy, you will have a big sister."

"Why didn't Ed like me?"

"He liked you but he just didn't have much experience with kids. He liked you enough to take you Paris."

"I love Hank."

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"Yeah."

"So does mommy. Very much."

Olivia's phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was Hank."

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. We are staying at a hotel with an indoor pool. I got a larger suite. Noah gets his own room, Erin gets her own room and we get some privacy."

"I love that idea. I'm really looking forward to this."

"I am too. You packed yet?"

"We're working on that now."

"Good."

Olivia heard a knock at the door.

"There's someone at the door. I'll call you back."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia went to open the door and Hank was standing on the other side of it.

"You're here."

"I am. I changed my plane reservation when I booked yours and Noah's"

"Is Erin here too?"

"No. She will meet us in Phoenix."

Hank took Olivia in his arms and kissed her passionately. Noah was watching them.

"Hi."

"Hey there, little man."

"Someone told me that he wants you to be his daddy."

"Good because I want to be his daddy."

Hank picked up Noah and held him as Noah wrapped his arms around Hank's neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Noah, we need to finish packing your stuff."

"I'm done."

"I can hardly wait to see this."

Olivia went into Noah's room and he had everything out of his drawers and closet and piled on his bed and suitcase.

"I helped you, Mommy."

"I see that."

Hank came in and saw the mess.

"Oops!"

"Yeah, oops!"

"Go relax. I'll fix this."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Thanks, Babe. You're so good to me. Come on, Noah."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and grabbed Noah's pajamas before putting him in the tub, while Hank sorted through Noah's stuff. Once he got everything put back and got some of it put in Noah's suitcase, he went to get a beer out of the refrigerator. Olivia was still in the bathroom with Noah when someone knocked at the door. He set his beer down and went to answer it. It was Tucker.

"Hey. I take it you're Tucker."

"Yep. I assume you're Voight."

"That's me. Do you want a beer or something?"

"Yeah, sure."

Hank got Ed a beer and then they sat down.

"Is this your stash?"

"It is, actually."

"It's good."

"It's one of my favorites."

"Is this awkward for you?"

"A little bit. Just so you know, I still care about Olivia and Noah."

"I'm fine with that."

"I just didn't expect her to get involved with someone so soon after ending things with me."

"It sounds like you're a bit jealous."

"I still love Olivia."

"I get that."

"Well, here's the thing, everything seemed to be going fine between us until her last trip to Chicago. Did you by any chance have anything to do with her decision to break up with me?"

Olivia was listening into their conversation.

"Don't answer him, Hank. Ed, what I do on my trips to Chicago for cases are really none of your damn business."

"When we're in a relationship, they are."

"No, they're not."

"You cheated on me with him, didn't you?"

"I'm not responding to that. This isn't an IAB investigation."

"I know it's not but your response probably means you did. What can he give you that I can't?"

"I don't think you really want to know the answer to that. Babe, Noah is in his room waiting to be read to. Can you take care of that for me?"

"No problem. You know where to find me if you need me."

"Thank you."

Hank got up, kissed Olivia and then headed to Noah's room.

"Wait, one more."

Olivia kissed Hank again.

"I can't get enough of you."

"I'll take care of that later."

"I can't wait."

Olivia smirked at Hank and then he went into Noah's room to read him his story.

"Was that necessary?"

"Jealous?"

"I just think you can do better."

"He makes me happy and is absolutely amazing with Noah. He and Noah hit it off from the moment they met. If I remember right, it took you both a while to get used to each other and even then, you were never completely comfortable with him, which could explain why I always had to get Lucy to stay with him whenever you wanted to go out. The first time Hank stayed with Noah when I got called to go to work, he had his bath and was sound asleep when I got back. Every time I left him with you, he was always awake and wouldn't go to sleep until I got back."

"I can't help it if your kid didn't like me. He's an ungrateful brat."

"My son is not an ungrateful brat. He knows you didn't like him and I told him you did but were inexperienced with kids. It turns out that he was right. It didn't help that you didn't have much patience with him. You're just being an ass but then again, that's nothing new for you. You've been an ass ever since I have known you and here I thought you had changed. Boy was I wrong!"

"Whatever. This guy is just like Stabler and Amaro, nothing but trouble."

"He has told everything there is to know about him and his past. He listens to me and he respects me."

"I don't want you and Noah around him. He can't be trusted."

"Says the man who worked for IAB but it really isn't your concern. I can be with who I want to be with and you have no say in the matter. He might be a little rough around the edges but he has a big heart and he loves both of us. If I could have called him when I was being held hostage by Joe Utley, I would have. It would have saved me from a lot of headaches. I'm not really sure what I was thinking when I agreed to have a relationship, or whatever that was, with you. I'd like you to get the hell out of my apartment because my son and I are going on vacation for a week with Hank to meet his grandson and daughter-in-law and we have to leave early for the airport. Next time, don't just show up unannounced."

"Alright, fine."

Ed put his coat on and left. Hank had heard most of what she had said because Noah had fallen right to sleep.

"Babe, I am so sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Once a rat, always a rat."

"I think you're right. Right now, all I want is to have you make love to me."

"Let's go."

Olivia took Hank's hand and they headed to the bedroom. They locked the door, started kissing, undressed each other, got on the bed and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

The next morning Hank and Olivia woke up.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I had no idea he was just going to show up like that."

"It's not your fault. Does the stuff I told you about my past bother you?"

"If if did, I wouldn't be with you. So what if you killed the guy that killed your son. If someone killed Noah that way, I'd probably kill them too. I wanted to kill William Lewis and thought I had. When he shot himself, he made it look like I had done it. He did it with his left hand. IAB was convinced I had done it. Of course, IAB was also convinced I had killed this biker because my DNA was on the knife."

"Let me guess, Tucker on both occasions?"

"Yep. He arrested me. The Defense Attorney that was retained for me had always been a thorn in SVU's side for years but he's one of the best, which is why he defended me. He was Noah's mother's lawyer when we arrested her and then he represented Noah after she was murdered. He helped me with the adoption."

"Is that the Langan guy Rollins was talking about?"

"Yep."

"MOMMY."

"I'll get him. You go take a shower."

"Thank you."

Olivia kissed Hank and went to take a shower, while Hank got up, put his robe on and went to check on Noah.

"Hey, Buddy."

"Where's Mommy?"

"In the shower. Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

Hank took Noah to the bathroom and then they went into the kitchen.

"Let's see what Mommy has for breakfast."

"Cheerios."

"Cheerios it is."

Hank got Noah a bowl of Cheerios and his sippy cup with milk and then he got himself a bowl of Cheerios as well and made some coffee. Olivia came out of the shower and joined them in the kitchen. She got a bowl of cereal for herself and sat down.

"No coffee yet, huh?"

"Almost."

After everyone ate their breakfast, Hank poured a cup of coffee for both himself and Olivia. Hank went to take a shower, while Olivia went to get Noah dressed. Once Hank was out of the shower and dressed, Olivia finished getting ready. Hank took the bags down to the car while Olivia grabbed her iPad to keep Noah busy. Hank came back to get Noah's car seat. Olivia brought Noah down to put him in his seat and then Hank drove to the airport. They returned the car first and then they went to check in. After they went through security, they went to sit at the gate until they boarded the plane. The plane took off and then Olivia got her iPad out for Noah, so he could play a game. Olivia laced her fingers through Hank's and kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mommy."

"What?"

"Color."

"You want to color?"

"Yeah."

Olivia got Noah's coloring book and crayons out.

"Where we go?"

"We're going to Arizona"

Olivia pulled up a map on her iPad.

"Here's New York where we live and Arizona is here. After we leave there, we're going to Illinois, which is here. That's where Hank lives."

"Oh."

"The hotel we're staying at has a hotel, so you can go swimming."

"Yay! You too, Mommy."

"Yes, I know. Do you want to spend some time with Erin?"

"Yeah!"

"Good."

"If Erin spends time with him, you and I can drive to the Grand Canyon."

"That sound like a plan to me."

"Potty."

"I'll take him."

"Thanks, Babe."

Hank got up and took Noah to the bathroom. When they came back, Noah went back over to his window seat and Hank sat back down in the aisle seat. Then he kissed Olivia. The flight went pretty quick and they were getting ready to land. Olivia turned her iPad off and put everything in her bag. The plane landed and arrived at the gate, so they got off the plane and headed to Baggage Claim. Olivia had Noah in the stroller, while Hank had the luggage and Noah's car seat.

"Is Erin supposed to meet us down here?"

"That was the plan."

Hank looked to see if the flight from Chicago had landed yet. It just arrived at the gate, so they waited. Olivia went to the washroom and by the time she came out, Erin was headed toward Baggage Claim.

"Erin."

"Hey, Liv."

Olivia and Erin hugged each other and then Erin went to wait for her bag. After she got it, she joined the rest of them and hugged Hank and Noah. They left and went to get the rental to head to the hotel. Once they got to the hotel, they got checked in. Noah was sound asleep, so they put him in his bed. Erin fell asleep in her bed and Hank and Olivia made love before they fell asleep for a while as well. A little over an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Hank heard it, got out of bed, got dressed and went to answer it. It was Olive and Daniel.

"Papa!"

"Hey, Buddy!"

Hank took Daniel and kissed Olive on the cheek.

"It's good to see you both."

"You too. I wanted to apologize for leaving the way I did. I just couldn't stay there anymore because there were too many memories of Justin."

"I know. I get it. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Olive came in and sat down, while Hank sat down with Daniel.

"So, you have someone special in your life. Tell me about her."

"She's a cop."

"I'd be surprised if she wasn't. I know Justin's mom wasn't though."

"No, she wasn't. Olivia is as amazing as Camille was though. I haven't been this happy since Camille. She has a 3-year old son, Noah, who I am already crazy about. Erin loves her."

"She's divorced?"

"Never been married. Noah is adopted."

"I can't wait to meet them both."

Noah emerged from his room first.

"Hi."

"Hey, Noah. This is Olive and this is Daniel, my grandson."

"Nice to meet you, Noah."

"You too. Where's Mommy?"

"She's sleeping."

"Where's Erin?"

"I think she's probably sleeping too."

"Can we go swimming?"

"Maybe later. We'll see what your mom says."

"We have a pool in our complex, so you're all welcome to come over and go swimming there."

"That'll be fun, huh?"

"Uh huh! I'm hungry."

"Wait until your mom and Erin get up and then we can all go out for lunch. How does that sound?"

"Ok."

Olivia came out of their room.

"Hey. You must be Olive."

"I am and this is Daniel. You must be Olivia."

"That's me."

"Noah is hungry and wants to go swimming."

"My growing boy is always hungry."

Olivia sat down next to Hank and he kissed her.

"Daniel, can you say hi to Olivia?"

Daniel waved at Olivia.

"He's a cutie."

"Thanks."

"He's handsome like his grandpa."

"We are handsome, aren't we, Daniel? Can Grandpa get a kiss?"

Daniel gave Hank a kiss.

"Can you give Olivia a kiss?"

Daniel hid in Hank's shoulder.

"Just like this."

Hank kissed Olivia to show Daniel. Daniel crawled onto Olivia's lap and gave her a big, wet kiss.

"Thank you. Aren't you a sweetheart?"

"Daniel is a sweetheart but he can be pretty stubborn though."

"Just like his grandpa. I wouldn't expect anything less from someone related to you."

"Thanks, Babe. I love you too."

"You are stubborn."

"I know I am."

"Someone is getting grumpy."

"You're feisty."

"Thank you."

"Noah, how about we push your mom into the pool later?"

"Yeah!"

Olivia gave Hank a funny look.

"You better think again if you want something else later, Sergeant."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

"What are you doing later, Mommy?"

"Never mind."

"I want to know."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Do you love Hank?"

"I told you last night I did."

"Did you love Ed?"

"Maybe like a friend but my love for Hank is deeper than that."

"What's that mean?"

"It means my feelings for him are very strong and I want to be with him as much as possible even though we don't live in the same city."

"Can we be in the same city?"

"That depends on how things go between us and if he wants all of us to be a family."

"I do."

"Do you want to be my daddy?"

"If your mom will let me, I do."

"We'll see how things go first but I do want you to be his dad eventually."

"That does mean we have to get married."

"Oh, I know. I want to be married to you."

"What would you have done if Tucker had proposed?"

"I would have said no. I didn't love him that way. If you'd ask me right now, I'd say yes and we've only been together a few weeks."

Erin came out of her room.

"Hey."

"Hey, Erin."

"Halstead must have kept you up last night."

"No. We had a case overnight that lasted for several hours. I had time to take a shower and get to the airport. I slept on the plane too. I'm glad to get away for a few days."

"I know the feeling. I'm off all next week too."

"I'm looking forward to a week's vacation. I think Lucy was glad to get a break from Noah."

"I'm a good boy, Mommy."

"I know you are."

"Olivia and I were talking about maybe driving to the Grand Canyon while we're here."

"Sounds like fun. Can I come?"

"I guess you can."

"I can watch Noah if you'd like."

"Thank you."

"Oh, no problem."

"Are we ready for lunch?"

"Of course."

Hank let Olive pick the place and then they went out to eat. After lunch, they came back to the hotel to get their swimsuits and went to Olive's. They stayed there for the rest of the day and had dinner with her sister. They went back to the hotel and by the time they got there, Noah was sound asleep. Olivia put Noah's pajamas on him and then everyone else went to be as well.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

The next morning, everyone woke up and got ready before going down for breakfast. Olive was meeting them at the hotel with Daniel and they were all heading to the Grand Canyon. Olivia and the boys had fallen asleep on the drive there but Hank could see in the rearview mirror that Erin and Olive were engaged in a conversation, no doubt about him and Olivia. He caught Erin looking and smirking at him a few times. By the time they got there, both boys were full of energy.

"Wow! That's big!"

"Big, Papa!"

"Uh huh!"

"Can we go down?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because we don't have the time. Maybe some other time we can come back and spend more time."

"Ok."

"Come on, guys. Let's go take some pictures. You two can help me pick out one to send to Jay later."

"Ok."

Erin, Olive and the boys went to take in the scenery.

"I'm sorry. I wanted this to be romantic."

"That's ok. I have trouble saying no to my son sometimes."

"I understand. I just wish we could have left them at the hotel or at Olive's. All I want to do is spend some time alone with you."

They moved to a spot further away from everyone else. They both sat down on the rock and started kissing. Erin captured a couple pictures of them.

"Call me crazy but I want to be with you all the time."

"Hank, what are you saying?"

"I want to make it official with you and with Noah."

Hank pulled something out of his jacket pocket and opened it.

"Olivia Margaret Benson, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks as Hank put the ring on her finger and then they kissed.

"It's perfect."

"Does it fit ok?"

"Perfect."

"I know we need to discuss where we'll be living before we do get married but I wanted you to know that I'm in this 100%."

"I am too. I know this is a big step for both of us. I don't necessarily want to take you away from your squad or your daughter."

"I don't want to take you away from your squad either. We can have a long engagement or a short engagement."

"I think I want a short engagement."

"How short?"

"Now too soon? I want to do this and I know I want to be with you."

"I wasn't expecting for you to want to do it that fast."

"I want to be married by the time I go back to New York. We have your family and Noah here, so that's all that should matter."

"What about after that like where we'll live? We need to talk about that first, don't we?"

"I don't care about that. We'll go back and forth."

"That's going to be a lot of traveling for us and for Noah. I think we need to talk about this some more."

"I don't think you really want to marry me."

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't. I want to spend the rest of my life with you but we don't really need to rush into this."

"Fine. Then you can have this back."

Olivia took the ring off and handed it to Hank.

"Why are you giving this back to me?"

"You don't want to get married right now, so then I can't marry you at all."

"So, it's either now or not at all?"

"Yep."

"You're not making any sense. I told you I loved you and asked you to be my wife. You accepted but because I won't marry you right now, you're calling everything off?"

"Yes."

"This isn't my fault."

"Actually, it is."

"Fine. Then I am done with this relationship."

Hank walked off and went to find everyone else, while Olivia broke down and cried. The two of them avoided each other for the rest of their time at the Grand Canyon. He had filled Erin and Olive in on what happened. Olive sat in the front with Hank on the way back, so Erin could try to talk to Olivia but she wouldn't talk to anyone. She claimed the bedroom for herself and moved Noah in with her. She tossed Hank's things out and locked herself in the bedroom. Hank took his stuff into Noah's room and slammed the door. Erin and Olive were working on a plan to get them back together. They were all planning to have dinner at Olive's but Erin had snuck out with Noah leaving Hank and Olivia alone in the suite. Hank went down to the hotel bar for a Manhattan and was sitting in the corner off by himself. Olivia had gone down to get a glass of wine and saw Hank sitting by himself. She told the Bartender to get him another Manhattan on her and then and then she went to sit in the opposite corner. The Bartender made the Manhattan and took it over to Hank.

"Compliments of the lady over there."

"Thanks."

Hank got up and went over to her.

"Thanks."

"Sure. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I've been thinking. I was rushing things and I really don't know why. I do know that I love you and I still want to be with you if you still want me."

"I love you too and yes, I still want you. I never stopped. I want to be married to you, which is why I proposed in the first place. I realize this is a big step for us but I think we need to take this one step at a time. Once we're married, I don't want us to be in separate cities. The whole point of us being married is so we can be together all the time."

"I realize that. I guess I'm just afraid that if we aren't married, I'm going to lose you."

"You won't. You have my word."

"Can I have the ring back?"

"I'll see what I can do about that."

"Ok."

"My room or yours?"

"Mine."

Hank left a tip for the Bartender, took Olivia's hand and then they headed back up to their suite. They moved Noah back into his room and Hank back in with Olivia. They went into their bedroom, shut and locked the door, got undressed, started kissing, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"Make up sex is so amazing."

"Definitely."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I want my ring back."

"You do, huh?"

"Yes."

Hank got out of bed and went to get it. He then got back into bed with Olivia.

"Do I need to ask the question again?"

"I think you better."

"Olivia Margaret Benson, will you marry me?"

"I'll think about it."

"Now you're being a pain in the ass."

Olivia started laughing.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I couldn't help myself. You already know what my answer is because it hasn't changed from the last time you asked me."

Hank once again put the ring on her finger. They kissed and made love again before ordering Room Service for dinner. They were asleep by the time Erin and Noah got back. The next morning, Olive and Daniel came to the hotel to say goodbye to everyone before they left for the airport and Hank and Olivia told them they were officially engaged. After Olive and Daniel left, Hank drove to the airport and they all waited for their flight to Chicago.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There will be one more chapter after this one. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Hank, Olivia and Noah were all tired when they arrived at Hank's house. Hank took the bags upstairs, while Olivia brought Noah up. Hank came out of his bedroom and went into the bedroom where Noah would be sleeping.

"This is Daniel's room but I did get a toddler bed for Noah. There are some toys too."

"You're so sweet."

"I try."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"Do you want to take a nap, Noah?"

"Yeah."

Olivia pulled the covers down, while Noah climbed into bed. Olivia and Hank both kissed him and then the two of them went down to the living room. They sat down on the sofa and relaxed.

"I have a lot of thinking to do."

"Me too. I don't want to leave New York but I know we need to be together."

"I know. I don't want to leave Chicago. We can't really go back and forth because we're both on call all the time. It won't be good for us or Noah to do it that way. The easiest thing for him would be for me to move there. Besides, you're already short-handed. They don't need to worry about having to replace you."

"We can see how things go this week. I don't have a problem with transferring either."

"I will have to find something if I move out there."

"I will keep an eye out for something. You will have to play it by the book though."

"I know. For you, always."

"You sure about this?"

"No but if we're going to be a family, I guess one of us will have to leave their city. Besides, you do outrank me."

"We can look for something larger like a townhouse, house or even a condo. It'll give us more space and we'll have room when Erin, Olive and Daniel come to visit."

"Erin will probably be bringing Halstead too."

"You don't like him much, do you?"

"He's a good cop and he does seem to care for her. I probably should have separated them though. At least you don't have that problem."

"Who said I don't?"

"You mean you do?"

"Yeah. Rollins and Carisi."

"Are you ok with that?"

"They're not partners."

"If Erin and Jay weren't partners, I'd probably be better with it. I used to have a rule about no in house dating but I changed my mind with that when Burgess and Ruzek were together. I know Erin and Jay were dating before now but cooled off for a while. I guess I'd rather know about it than have them seeing each other behind my back."

"I could never date a partner. Both partners I had during my time with SVU were married and had families. Both had marital problems. Of course I wasn't interested in either one in that way. Although some people may have thought I had feelings for the partner I had for 12 years. We were best friends and partners. That was it."

"Was that the one that had anger issues?"

"Yep. I admit that I had to get physical with some suspects from time to time. When Nick and I were first interrogating William Lewis, I threatened to kick his teeth in."

"That's my girl!"

"I wish I knew you then."

"Me too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they both fell asleep for a while. The rest of the day, they pretty much took it easy. Hank made dinner for the 3 of them. Olivia gave Noah a bath and got him ready for bed. He wanted Hank to tuck him in and read him a story, so Olivia kissed him and went to get ready for bed. By the time Hank came into the bedroom, Olivia was flipping through the channels. He got ready for bed and got into bed with her.

"Anything?"

"There's a 'Law and Order' marathon on."

"What else is new? When isn't there some kind of Crime Drama on?"

"I take it you watch the crime shows where the cases are unsolved."

"Oh yeah. Some of the cold cases I've even tried to solve, especially if something has come up in this area."

"I can see you doing that."

"It's what I do best."

"I can think of something else you're good at."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Hank and Olivia started kissing, they undressed each other and then they made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, they got up and had breakfast before getting ready for their day. Hank drove them around to show them some of the sights in Chicago and then they went over to Fire Station 51 because Noah wanted to see the fire trucks. They got out of his SUV and went in.

"Wow!"

"Hank."

"Hey, Matt."

"Lieutenant Benson, it's nice to see you again."

"You too, Lieutenant Casey."

"Matt please."

"Then call me Olivia."

"Ok. Who's this?"

"This is my son, Noah."

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi."

"You want a tour of the place, big guy?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok. Come with me."

Matt took Noah's hand and then he showed him around, while Hank and Olivia talked to everyone else.

"How old is he?"

"He's 3."

Then Chief Boden joined them.

"Olivia, it's nice to see you again."

You too, Chief."

"That must be Noah."

"Yes, it is."

Noah was standing on the truck and blowing the horn like crazy, so Hank went to take pictures.

"I am so sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. It happens all the time."

Gabby and Sylvie showed Noah the ambulance. They all saw someone flying around the corner and crash into a parked car on the street. The car that did the hitting flipped over. Noah went back to Olivia, while the firefighters moved the truck, squad and ambulance to the end of the driveway. Hank called for the police to respond. Someone else did the same thing but starting shooting at the car and everyone else. Hank pulled his gun and shot at the guy's tires. He called Intelligence to get them to the scene. The guy got out of his vehicle and tried running toward Hank with his gun until he saw his badge. He started running away from Hank and Hank was about to go after him when a couple squad cars and Intelligence arrived. Atwater drove toward the guy as he took off on foot. Most of the others started running after him. Olivia had taken Noah in and had him stay with Connie, so she was now out by Hank.

Hank."

"Yeah."

"There's someone in the car the other car hit."

They got help for the woman in the car, who was just bruised and had a few cuts on her face. Olivia could tell that some of the bruises were not from the accident. Erin had come over to Olivia.

"You see what I see?"

"Yep. Hi. I'm Detective Lindsay and this is Lieutenant Benson. Are you ok?"

"Not really. I'm Melanie. This may sound stupid but I don't know how I got here."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I'm a student at UIC and this guy, Jason had invited me to his apartment to study for a class we have together. We studied until his roommates got there. They were jerks. One of them offered me something to drink but after that, I don't remember anything. I woke up here and I'm sore but it's not from the accident. I think I might have been raped."

"Would you mind having a rape kit done?"

"Not at all."

Gabby called Dispatch to get another ambulance to the scene. The other driver was alive but in bad shape. The other guy was in custody and Melanie was taken to Med. Erin went with to see if she remembered anymore and as she had the rape kit done.

"You two make a good team."

Olivia had tears in her eyes.

"I am going to hate telling her that you're planning to move to New York."

"You're not the one that's going to have to tell her. I am. I just haven't quite figured out how I plan on doing it. What did you do with Noah?"

"I left him with Connie."

Hank looked to see if anyone was looking and then he kissed Olivia.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Do you have to go to the District?"

"Nope. Everyone else can handle it. Erin can handle things with that girl."

"I know she can."

Hank and Olivia went to get Noah and then they got ready to leave just as everyone was coming back in.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come back and see us any time."

"Mommy, can I?"

"Of course."

"So, Voight, are you two together?"

"Yeah."

"That's great."

Olivia's left hand was visible.

"I think they're more than together."

"Hey, that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Both squads don't know yet. Erin does though."

"What are you two planning to do?"

"I'm leaning towards moving to New York. Her squad is already short-handed and I don't want to completely disrupt Noah's life."

"We were in New York a few months ago."

"You didn't come see me?"

"It was a quick trip. I was one of 100-some firefighters from Chicago that went to New York to help dig through the rubble but unfortunately, we never recovered anyone. I didn't want to go back but Severide and Casey went with me. We visited the Station that I was at when I was there in 2001 and we went to the Memorial. I had never been prouder to be a firefighter than I was over 15 years ago."

"Thank you for helping and for everything you do. All of you."

"You too."

"I think it's time for someone's nap."

"No nap!"

"Come on."

Hank and Olivia took Noah to the SUV and put him in his car seat, so Hank could drive home. After they put Noah down for a nap, they went into Hank's bedroom to make love before they both fell asleep for a while. Hank texted Erin to see if she and Jay could come over for dinner. She replied back that they would. Hank and Olivia fixed dinner together and waited for Erin and Jay to come over. When they arrived, Erin used her key to get in.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Erin!"

"Hey, Buddy!"

"Hey, Jay."

"Hey. Erin did tell me about you two. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks. Erin, we need to talk."

"I know what you want to talk about. You're leaving, aren't you?"

"More than likely. Her squad is short-handed and I don't necessarily want to disrupt Noah's life. This isn't an easy decision for me to have to make. I don't necessarily want to leave my squad or you."

"Jay and I have been talking a lot about this. I've actually been thinking about wanting to transfer to SVU to work with Liv for a while now. The only two things keeping me here were you and Jay. I love the squad and they will always be my family."

"What about Jay?"

"We're going to try the long distance thing and see how well it works out. If we don't like being apart, he'll transfer to New York as well but not necessarily to SVU. Besides, I'd rather be in the same city that you are and not Bunny. Sometimes I get sad being in this house."

"Yeah, me too. Olive was right. There are too many memories here. I know Camille and Justin are both buried here but I need to be in the same city with Olivia and if that's New York, then I have to be in New York."

"I understand. So, Liv, are you ok with this?"

"Absolutely."

Olivia got a phone call, so she answered it. After she was done talking, she hung up.

"That was Chief Dodds, my boss. He said Homicide has an opening and they'd be glad to talk to you. I want you to consider taking the Lieutenant's exam."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you too."

"More like demanded."

"Please."

"Did they put you up to this?"

"No one did."

"Ok, I will."

"Thank you."

"Uh huh. You're lucky I like you and you can get away with more than most people."

"So, now you only like me?"

"Yep."

Olivia started pouting and then Hank started smirking at her.

"I'm teasing. You know I love you."

Hank leaned over and kissed her.

"So, Erin, when do you want to start?"

"Whenever."

"Chief Dodds said he wanted to meet with you first."

"No problem."

"I'll talk to them about that position with Homicide."

"Good. I'll set something up right now."

Olivia called Chief Dodds back and set something up for Hank and Erin and then she hung up.

"Friday morning for both at his office."

"Ok."

"We probably need to start looking for a bigger place to live."

"I probably need to look for something as well."

"You can either move in with us or take over my apartment. I just recently signed my lease for another year. If you want to do that, then you and Jay will have some privacy when he comes to visit."

"None of that in my house."

"It'll be half mine too, you know."

"I guess as long as I get my own space, I don't really care what goes on."

"No man cave."

Olivia started laughing as did Erin and they gave each other a high five. Hank shook his head."

"Erin wouldn't let me have one either."

"I think it's their goal to drive us nuts."

"I think you're right. Erin is a feisty one."

"This one is just as bad."

"At least with Noah, Olivia will be outnumbered."

"Good point."

"Give it up, Hank! You can plot against me all you want but you won't get your man cave."

Hank got up from the table, grabbed his jacket and left.

"I didn't mean to upset him. I was only messing with him. He can have a man cave. I don't care about that."

"Jay, stay with Noah."

"Sure."

Olivia and Erin got up, grabbed their coats and left. Erin had a feeling she knew where Hank was, so she drove to the cemetery and sure enough, Hank was there. She parked behind Hank's SUV and they both got out. Hank had tears running down his cheeks as he stood at Justin and Camille's graves. Olivia wrapped her arms around him.

"I didn't mean to upset you. You can have anything you want in our place."

"It's not about that. Until you came into my life, Camille was the only woman I had ever loved."

"I know. I get you're still in love with her and always will be. You need to move on. When my former partner of 12 years just up and left without saying goodbye, it took me a while to get over it but I did. Honestly, I don't really care if I ever see him again. He has never tried to contact me in 6 almost 7 years. The fact that we were also best friends didn't help matters either but I have moved on. I realize that losing my best friend and partner the way I did isn't as awful as you losing a spouse or a child the way you did. I never knew what that was like. I never met the right one until I met you. You are my now and my forever."

"And you're mine. I'm sorry I just left like that."

"It's ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and then Erin put her arms around him as well. Erin headed back to the house and Hank and Olivia headed back as well. Jay reheated dinner and while everyone else ate, he got Noah ready for bed. Noah came downstairs to kiss everyone goodnight. Jay read him his story and tucked him in. Erin cleaned up and then they went into the living room. Hank put the TV on and was looking for something to watch.

"Do you have OnDemand?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I have to catch up on one of my shows."

"Which one?"

"'Younger' on TV Land."

"Liv, I love that show!"

"Which guy do you like?"

"Charles."

"Me too. He reminds me of Trevor Langan, the lawyer that helped me with Noah's adoption. He used to be a Defense Attorney until he took over Noah's case."

Jay came downstairs as Olivia found the show on OnDemand.

"What are we watching?"

"'Younger'."

"Oh, goody!"

Erin smacked Jay.

"Shut up, Halstead!"

"What's this show about anyway?"

Olivia told Hank what the show was about.

"I'm so glad I asked."

"There he is Liv."

"He is so sexy!"

"I know, right?"

Hank and Jay both shook their heads.

"Halstead, do you want me to drive you home?"

"Sure. Let's stop at Molly's first."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Hank and Jay left and headed to Molly's, while Olivia and Erin watched their show. They hadn't paid much attention to Hank and Jay leaving. When Hank arrived at Molly's, he and Jay got out of the SUV and went in. The rest of the squad was there as was Trudy. Hank ended up telling them about him and Olivia. They all pretty much said they had suspected it for a while but they were glad he told them. He also told them that he and more than likely Erin would be moving to New York. They were surprised about Erin. Jay said they were doing to try long distance to see how well it goes. If it got to be too hard, he'd move to New York as well. Before they left, Hank told everyone that they would stop in, so they could all meet Noah. He drove Jay home and then went home. Erin and Olivia were both asleep on the sofa when he got there.

During the next few days, Hank, Olivia and Noah spent more time together and as promised, they took Noah to the District to meet everyone. By the time Sunday arrived, Olivia and Noah didn't want to go home and Hank didn't want them to go either. They got packed and Hank and Erin drove them to the airport. They had decided it would be easier if Hank didn't walk them as far as security. He got out and went to get the bags. Erin helped get Noah out as Hank said goodbye to Olivia.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too but I'll see you Thursday night."

"Ok. I'll take Friday afternoon off and we can look at places."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Olivia kissed Hank and gave him a hug before she gave Erin a hug. Hank picked up Noah and kissed him.

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Buddy."

Erin kissed Noah before Hank put him down.

"I love you both."

"We love you too."

She kissed Hank again, took Noah's hand and they went in. Hank and Erin left and headed home, while Olivia and Noah checked in, went through security and went to the gate to wait for their flight.

"Has he called you Daddy before now?"

"That was the first time."

"Wow! He must really like you."

"I love him."

"Good. I do too."

"I'm glad. It makes me happy that you and Olivia get along so well."

"As far as I'm concerned, she's more of a mom to me than Bunny will ever be."

"I didn't want to tell you that I was planning to move to New York because I thought you'd be mad."

"I wanted to go there too but I wanted to see how things were going to go between the two of you first."

"I'll always support you no matter what. You know that."

"I know. I'll always support you too. I'm glad you and Olivia got together on your own. I was starting to get worried that it wasn't ever going to happen. I've wanted you two together since the Yates case."

"I started having feelings for her after that first case we worked on but I wasn't sure I should. It turned out to be the best thing I could have ever done for myself. Having Noah in my life kind of fills the void that Justin's death left in my heart. I feel like I've been given a second chance to be the father I know I can be and at love. I wasn't the best father to Justin."

"You were but neither of you could handle things too well after Camille died. I always thought you were a great dad but now that I know you're mine, I think you're a pretty amazing dad. Olivia and Noah fit into our family perfectly."

"They sure do. I love you, kid."

"I love you too."

Hank continued driving and arrived at the house. A little while later, Olivia and Noah's flight took off for New York. Olivia still had to tell her squad she was engaged and she had to start looking for places for them to live.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Several months later…**

Hank and Erin both now had positions in the NYPD, Hank in Homicide and Erin in SVU. Hank and Olivia bought a townhouse and Erin was living in Olivia's old apartment. The wedding was that afternoon. They decided to wait a few months, so Hank would have time off. That way, they could go on a honeymoon. They were getting married at the Courthouse by one of the judges Olivia knew well. The only people they were planning on having at the Courthouse with them were their family, Lucy, Jay, Olinsky, Olivia's squad and Barba. Everyone else was coming in since Hank and Olivia agreed to have a reception afterward. Olivia was going in for a few hours and Erin was picking her up, so they could leave together. They stopped for coffee and got there before anyone else did. She went into her office and Ed was sitting in the dark.

"Good morning, Lieutenant."

"It was until you nearly scared the crap out of me. What do you want?"

"We haven't talked in a while."

"That's because you acted like an ass the last time you showed up uninvited to my apartment and were so rude to Hank."

"Are you still with that guy?"

"Yes and I am happier than I have ever been."

"Any plans for the weekend?"

"Oh, definitely. Hank and I are leaving for Cabo San Lucas tomorrow morning and we'll be there for a week."

"What's the occasion?"

"None of your business."

"I do hear things throughout the Department, you know. I know you're engaged but I really don't believe it. When are you getting married?"

"This afternoon at the Courthouse."

"Is Noah going to Mexico with you?"

No. He's staying with Erin at night and Lucy will still be around."

"So, you're not making a big deal about this?"

"Nope. We wanted something low key. We have our family, my squad, Barba, Lucy, Erin's boyfriend, Jay and Hank's best friend, Al, who are both coming in from Chicago. The entire group from Chicago is coming in because we're having a reception later with everyone else."

"I wasn't invited."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure where we stand. I thought we could have tried to be friends but you weren't too nice to Hank when you met him at my apartment.."

"Well, considering that he was the reason we broke up, what do you expect me to do?"

"He wasn't the reason we broke up."

"Then why was it that after your trip to Chicago, you came back and broke up with me?"

"You and I never had the real connection that Hank and I have and you did call my son an ungrateful brat the last time you were at my apartment. That doesn't sit too well with me."

"So, just because we didn't have a real connection, you cheat on me and break up with me?"

"I had feelings for Hank long before you and I even started getting along. I wasn't sure what to do because of the long distance thing. I care about you but I never loved you the way I love Hank. I never did."

"That's good to know, I guess."

"If you want to be friends, you have to accept Hank in my life."

"I'd like to be friends."

"Then the rest is up to you."

"I know. I never meant to say what I said about Noah. I apologize for that."

"Apology accepted."

Hank came in.

"Captain."

"Sergeant."

"You forgot your phone."

"Thank you. I didn't pay attention to that."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't tried taking your phone into the shower."

"What's the fun of that?"

"She still have to check her phone as soon as she wakes up in the morning?"

"Basically, unless I distract her first. I've gotten in the habit of moving it on her, so she can't."

"I'd rather snuggle with you anyway."

"How's Homicide?"

"Not too bad. It's not much different than Intelligence except Intelligence had more high profile cases."

"Did you ever do hostage situations?"

"Oh yeah. I don't know that I could do just that all the time but I didn't mind helping out whenever I could. You're doing Conviction Integrity, right?"

"Yeah and it's boring as hell."

Then Erin came in.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey, kid."

"Voight, I'd like to apologize for the way I acted when we met at Olivia's apartment. That was uncalled for."

"It's ok."

"I still want to be friends with her."

"I'm fine with that if that's what she wants."

"I'm fine with that."

"I know SVU can get calls at strange hours. Detective, if you get into a bind and Lucy can't help out, give me a call."

"As long as that's ok with Liv."

"That's fine. Erin, are you staying at our place with him or the apartment?"

"Probably your place."

"Ok. Then I'll have to give Ed our address just in case."

"Ok."

"You moved?"

"Yep. We wanted a bigger place for the three of us. Erin moved into my old apartment."

"Invite him to the thing later."

Olivia wrote down their address and where the reception was at.

"If you have nothing else planned, we would like you to come to our reception tonight. This is our address and the reception is at the Waldorf Astoria."

"Ok. What time and what's the dress code?"

"6 o'clock and what you have on now is fine. I wanted something in the middle, not too formal and not too casual. I didn't want a cop wedding. Hank wanted to wear jeans and a leather jacket like he wears all the time but I got him to agree to at least wear a suit. I can understand him not wanting to wear a tux. I didn't see the point of having a formal wedding just to get married at the Courthouse."

"Thanks for the invitation."

"Sure."

Then Judge Linden came in.

"Lieutenant."

"Judge Linden."

"Sergeant."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"This is for you. I figured you'd want this before the wedding ceremony later, so I dropped it off personally. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you so much and thank you for doing the ceremony."

"It's my honor to do it. Captain. Detective."

"Ma'am."

Judge Linden left and then Hank opened the envelope.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. Noah is officially my son."

"I'm so glad. He'll be happy too."

"I have a little brother again. I wish Liv could adopt me."

"I love you. You know that."

"I know. I love you too. You mean more to me than Bunny does."

"I should go. Congratulations to you both and maybe I'll see you later."

"Ok."

Ed left and went to his office. Erin went to her desk giving Hank and Olivia some time alone before he left.

"I should go."

"Ok."

"We're really doing this, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I can't wait for the next chapter of our lives to begin starting today. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he headed to work. A few hours later, Olive and Daniel arrived in New York. They went to check into the hotel and then they headed to find Olivia. They went up to SVU and found Erin right away.

"Hey, Erin."

"Olive, hey. Hey, Buddy"

"Hi."

Daniel walked over to Fin.

"Hi."

"Hey there, little man."

"Fin, this is Daniel. Daniel, this is Fin."

"Fin."

"He looks like a little Voight."

"I know, right? This is Olive. Olive, this is Fin Tutuola, Amanda Rollins and Dominick Carisi but everyone calls him Sonny."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"You too."

"Go find Grandma, Buddy."

Daniel wandered into Olivia's office.

"Gama!"

"Hey, sweet boy! I've missed you."

Daniel crawled up on Olivia's lap and gave her a hug and a kiss. Olivia stood up and carried Daniel out to the Squad Room.

"Hey, Olive."

"Hey."

"I'm ready to call it a day."

"Us too."

"You two can handle things?"

"Absolutely."

Olivia put Daniel down and went to get her stuff.

"The next time I walk in here, I will be returning from my honeymoon and I will no longer be Lieutenant Olivia Benson. I will be Lieutenant Olivia Voight."

"Are you by any chance excited about this?"

"Can't you tell?"

"I honestly think Justin would have liked you."

"Definitely. He told me several times that he wished Hank would find someone. I wish he could be here for this."

"Me too."

"I wish I could have met him."

"I wish you could have too. Should I take Captain Tucker up on his offer?"

"Call Lucy first though. She's usually really good about it, even in the middle of the night."

Olivia's back was turned, so she couldn't see who came in but Cragen and Munch came in to surprise her.

"Why did we have to hear from Fin that you were getting married?"

"John!"

"There's my girl!"

"Don!"

Olivia hugged both of them.

"I hope you don't mind that we were invited."

"Of course not. I want you to be at the Courthouse."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Hank Voight. He's also a cop but he's from Chicago. He transferred here several months ago and is working in Homicide. We need to get going, so I will be glad to get caught up with the two of you."

"Ok. We're looking forward to it."

"Great. Let's go ladies and Daniel."

Olivia, Erin, Amanda and Olive left with Daniel and took him to Lucy before they went to get their hair and nails done. Not too long after they left, a delivery guy came in with roses for Olivia.

"I have a delivery for Olivia Benson."

"She just left but I'll take them."

Fin signed for the flowers and then the delivery guy left just as Hank came in.

"Who are those for?"

"Liv. I assumed they were from you."

"Not from me."

Hank took the card and opened it.

"What does it say?"

"'I would love to reconnect with you. It's been a long time. Come to the Plaza Hotel Room 1507 at your earliest convenience. I'll be waiting'. There's no name."

"I'll handle it. You have enough goin' on today."

"Thanks, Fin."

"No problem. This is Don Cragen, our former Captain and John Munch, my former partner. This is Sergeant Hank Voight, Liv's fiancé."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Liv invited them to the Courthouse."

"That's fine. Did Olive and Daniel get here?"

"They did."

"Good. By the way, Olivia does not need to know about this. I don't want anything ruining today for her."

"Got it. You got it, Carisi."

"Got it."

Hank left and then after Don and John left, Fin left shortly after. He went to the Plaza and had the roses with him. He went up to Room 1507 and knocked on the door. He was not prepared for who was on the other side of the door when it opened.

"Hey there, Beautiful. Long time no see."

"What the hell are you doing here, Stabler?"

"Nice to see you too, Fin. How have you been?"

"None of your damn business. That's how I've been."

"I was actually hoping you were Liv."

"She got over you a long time ago and has moved on with her life. She doesn't want to have anything to do with you."

"Did she put you up to this?"

"She doesn't even know about this and she's not ever gonna find out about it either. Stay away from Liv."

"I can't. I miss her so much."

"That's too damn bad. She has a husband now and they're happy and very much in love."

"Olivia Benson has a husband?"

"Yeah. I showed up this time but the next time, you might not be so lucky. He's very protective of her."

"I am too."

"Not half as protective of her as I am. Stay the hell away from her."

Fin threw the roses at Elliot and left. He went over to Hank and Olivia's to talk to Hank. Olivia answered the door.

"Hey, Fin."

"Hey. Is Voight here?"

"Of course. What did you find out?"

"He told you?"

"I knew something was bothering him. Come on in."

Fin walked in.

"BABE, FIN IS HERE."

Hank came downstairs.

"What did you find out?"

"I think Liv needs to sit down for this."

"This must be serious."

"Kind of."

Everyone sat down.

"It was Stabler that sent the roses."

"Excuse me? He's here?"

"Yeah but I told him to leave you alone. I told him you were married, happy and very much in love. I told him I was the one that showed up this time but the next time, he might not be so lucky. He didn't need to know that you were getting married today because he might try stopping it. Today is just a formality, right? I mean, you two have actually been acting like you're married since Liv returned from the trip to Arizona and Chicago."

"That's true. I really don't care what Elliot has to say anyway. Not anymore."

"I probably should have told him that you were friends with Tucker now and you two were in a relationship for about a year. That would have pissed him off."

"That's for sure. Nick called and we talked for a while. I told him about that. He was not too pleased. He's glad I ended up with this guy though."

Erin, Amanda and Olive came in.

"You two aren't dressed yet?"

"Nope."

"Well, come on."

"The bed got in the way."

"Ew!"

"Can't you two at least wait until you're married?"

"Nope."

"That's one thing I never thought I'd ever hear myself say."

"What?"

"I'm getting married."

"I never thought I'd be doing it again. We make a pretty good team though."

"Yes, we do."

Lucy came down with the three kids, who were all dressed.

"We're ready."

"I see. Noah, you look so handsome."

"Thank you."

"Me hamsome."

"Yes, Daniel, you're handsome too."

"Jesse pretty."

"Did you hear that? Daniel thinks you're pretty."

Jesse made a face and Amanda laughed at her.

"Papa hamsome."

"Papa isn't ready yet."

"Go, Papa!"

"Come on. Let's get a move on. We don't have all day, you two."

Hank and Olivia went upstairs to get dressed and Fin left to get ready as well. After they were ready, Hank and Olivia came downstairs.

"Wow! You two look great."

"Thanks. You ready?"

"Oh yeah! Let's do this."

They got into whichever vehicles they were going in and headed to the Courthouse. When they arrived, everyone else that was joining them for the ceremony was there. They went to Judge Linden's chambers and had the ceremony.

"It's about time, Liv!"

"Thanks a lot, Fin. We're married!"

"We sure are."

"I have a husband. I'm your wife."

"Yeah."

"Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're definitely not dreaming."

Olivia whispered something in Hank's ear and then kissed him.

"Let's go."

"Where are you two going?"

"We'll meet you at the reception."

"Not again."

"Bye."

Hank and Olivia left and went to the Waldorf Astoria, where they were having their reception and where they were spending the night in the honeymoon suite. They got checked in and went up to their room. The Bellhop took their bags up and set them inside. After Hank tipped the Bellhop and he left, Hank picked up Olivia and carried her into the room. He shut the door and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed before they undressed each other, started kissing and made love. Afterward, they held each other.

"I love you, Mrs. Voight."

"I love you too. I'm so happy right now."

"Me too."

"I can't believe we're finally married."

"Me neither but we are."

They started kissing and made love again before getting dressed and going down to their reception.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with their presence. Are you two staying here?"

"For tonight, yes. We're leaving for Cabo in the morning."

"Who picked that?"

"We both did."

Noah saw them and ran up to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hey, you."

"When's the adoption final?"

"This morning. Judge Linden brought the papers for him. My boys were final before we were."

"You have my sympathies, Olivia."

"Now, wait a minute, Trudy, I'm a loyal husband. I was to Camille and I will be to Olivia."

"Now, she's stuck with you."

"I'm fine with that."

Hank gave Trudy a look and she started laughing.

"You know I'm teasing you. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"How's the new job?"

"Not too bad. It's not Intelligence but I'm where I need to be, which is with the woman I love and our son. I took the Lieutenant's exam recently, so we'll see how that goes."

We wish you two nothing but the best."

"Thank you."

Trudy and Mouch went to talk to someone else and then Hank wrapped his arms around Olivia as he kissed her. Erin was going around taking pictures.

"I want to get a picture of your left hands."

"Why?"

"Because I do."

Olivia put her left hand on top of Hank's and then Erin took a picture. Someone else took a picture of the family. Everyone had come over to talk to Hank and Olivia. Olivia saw Ed come in and then he came up to them.

"Hey! Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

Then Don and John came over to them.

"Tucker."

"Cragen, Munch."

"Babe, do you want anything?"

"Red wine please."

"Ok."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he and Ed went to get beers and Olivia's wine.

"You dated him, didn't you?"

"Yes. I was with him when I saw you last. I wasn't as happy as I thought I was. It turned out that my happy ending was in Chicago."

"Your new hubby seems like a great guy and you look happy."

"Oh, he is and I am."

Hank and Ed came back with Fin.

"Here, Babe."

"Thanks. Fin, thank you for taking care of that."

"No problem."

"Is that about the person that sent you the flowers?"

"Yep. Hank doesn't hide things from me too well, especially when he's upset."

"Who was it?"

"Elliot."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope. Fin saw him."

"I told him she was over him and moved on with her life. I also said that she was married, happy and very much in love. I don't know if he just expect you to spend the rest of your life waiting around for him. If you were there when the flowers arrived, would you have gone?"

"Nope. I would have just thrown them in the garbage. What did he say when you told him I was married?"

"He said 'Olivia Benson has a husband?' and was pretty sarcastic about it. He had that cocky smirk on his face like he wasn't buying it though. When I said I was there this time but next time, he might not be so lucky next time because your husband is very protective of you, he said he is too. I said not half as protective of you as I am. He's still as smug as ever."

"Now you know why I never liked the guy."

"I never liked him much myself. Of course, I never liked you too much either."

"Well, I'm used to that or at least I should be by now."

"Call me crazy but I did start seeing another side to you when you were the Hostage Negotiator when Joe was holding Liv hostage. I still didn't like the fact that you two were in a relationship though and if it wasn't for that, Liv wouldn't have been temporarily transferred out of SVU when we worked on that one case. I told Liv I should have told Stabler about you two and that would have pissed him off for sure."

"I don't doubt it. I could piss Stabler off without even saying anything or being around."

"You could piss a lot of us off and probably did at one point or another."

"I'm sure I did."

"Liv, you and Elliot were always being called into Cragen's office."

"Yep."

"You two, my office. Now!"

"I miss that sometimes. Sometimes I really hate being in charge."

"That sounds familiar."

"Who do you think I learned it from? Hank reminded me of Elliot when I first met him."

"Hot head?"

"Yep."

"That's for sure."

"I don't take any crap from anyone but she can put me in my place and get away with it. Not too many people can."

"All I had to do was threaten to arrest you if you pulled your crap here again."

"Funny thing though, that first case we worked on, you came to Chicago but I still had to do things your way."

"That's because my way is the right way."

"Oh, is that how it works?"

"Yep."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"Does she ever let you have your way?"

"Not really. For now, she outranks me, so the Lieutenant gets whatever the Lieutenant wants."

"You definitely give me whatever I want. Like you said before, we make a good team."

"I have to say this, Liv 'cause you know I love you. I like seeing you this happy. You come into work every day with a smile on your face, which is good to see instead of the crabby Lieutenant we had for a while."

"Thanks, Fin. I don't think I realized I was as unhappy as I was. Ed, I'm not saying you didn't try to make me happy because you did but like I said before, we just didn't have that connection. I appreciate all the support you gave me these last couple years with the drama associated with Noah's adoption and Dodds' death but I should have realized that whatever happened between us could never be anything more than a friendship. Now that I have gotten to know the real Ed Tucker, he's not such a bad guy and I do hope you find someone to make you as happy as Hank has made me."

"Thanks."

Everyone sat down and ate. After dinner, they started dancing and cut the cake. Hank and Olivia more spent time talking to everyone from Chicago. Hank and Olivia spent time with the boys before Lucy left with them and Jesse to put them all to bed at Hank and Olivia's. Once the party started breaking up and mostly everyone left, Hank and Olivia went up to their room to pick up where they left off from earlier.

The next morning, they got up to head to the airport for their flight to Mexico. After a week in Cabo San Lucas, where they spent time on the beach, sightseeing and making love, they returned to New York relaxed and more in love with each other. They decided that every year for their anniversary, they would go back to Cabo and include their family in it as well.

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. If you have any ideas for a One Shot, please read my story "Benson & Voight One Shots by Request" and leave me a review or send me a PM with your idea.**


End file.
